The G-Team goes to HappyHappyLand!
by DarkTemplarGuy
Summary: Duo tricks the Gundam Team (+ Zechs) and their girlfriends to go to a non-swearing theme park, but none of them know that! Will they survive?
1. The New Theme Park...

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or Mazda and their stupid commercials for the Protege line of cars. If I had it my way, there would be a 24/7 Gundam channel and a nuclear strike on the Mazda head office. Too bad I can't do that... :(  
----------------------  
  
The G-team goes to Happy Happy Land!!!  
  
By DarkTemplarGuy  
  
----------------------  
*Peacecraft Manor, 6:30 PM*  
  
Quatre: I'm bored. We really need something to do now that the war's over, us pilots are all now unemployed.  
  
Trowa: Yeah, but what?  
  
Duo: I have an idea... *snicker*  
  
Heero: If it's to sign up for "Survivor" again, forget it, Duo (see "Survivor: The Gundam Outback", my second fic)  
  
Hilde: Yeah, it's only because of author power that I'm alive here!!!  
  
Duo (tosses away Survior registration forms): Fine, how about this new amusement park? (shows brocure for HappyHappyLand, but covers up name)  
  
Relena (high pitched squealy voice): YAY!! AMUSEMENT PARK!!! CAN WE GO, HEERO? CANWECANWECANWECANWECANWECANWECANWECAN-mmrph!!!  
  
Heero (finishes gagging Relena): Fine, as long as you shut up, Relena.  
  
*Next morning (5:00am)*  
  
Relena (over intercom system in HPSV): WAKE UP EVERYBODY!! LET'S GO!!!  
  
**Duo races to garage and starts up limo**  
  
All but Relena, Duo (getting into limo): *moan* Why this early???  
  
Relena, Duo: To get there early, stupids!  
  
Duo (shifts limo into super-overdrive (250km/h or 155mph, take your pick) and starts singing song from Mazda Protege commercial): ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM...  
  
Heero: SHUT UP DUO!!! *gags Duo*  
  
**Duo drives so fast that he zooms right past an omninous-looking sign**  
  
Wufei: SLOW DOWN, MAXWELL!!! INJUSTICE!!!  
  
------------------  
Will they get to HappyHappyLand safely? Will Duo kill them all? What did the omnimous sign say? Will the string of questions stop? Find out in the next Chapter!!!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
My other fics:  
You're obsessed with a Mobile Suit When...  
Survivor: The Gundam Outback  
Attack of Dark DarkTemplarGuy! 


	2. Its Name is HappyHappyLand...

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or Mazda and their stupid commercials for the Protege line of cars. If I had it my way, there would be a 24/7 Gundam channel and a nuclear strike on the Mazda head office. Too bad I can't do that... :(  
----------------------  
  
The G-team goes to Happy Happy Land!!!  
Chapter 2: It's Name is HappyHappyLand...  
  
By DarkTemplarGuy  
  
----------------------  
*Peacecraft Limo, 6:30 AM*  
  
Wufei: SLOW DOWN, MAXWELL!!! INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Duo: Calm down, Wu-man, we're here!  
  
Wufei: WU-MAN?!! INJUSTICE!!!  
  
*everyone climbs out of limo, most faces are green and looking for trash cans*  
  
Duo: C'mon, guys... My driving's not THAT bad, is it?  
  
*no trash cans in sight so they use the next best thing, Duo*  
  
Duo (covered in barf): ^-^; maybe it was... hehehe...  
  
Relena (HPSV): Let's go!!!  
  
*Ticket booth, 6:50 AM*  
  
Ticket Guy: Hi, and Welcome to HappyHappyLand! How many people?  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs: H..H..HappyHappyLand? DUO!!!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Noin: It's too late now, might as well try to make it through with those 3 the way they are (points at Duo, Relena, Quatre)  
  
*Duo, Relena, Quatre jumping around like 5-year olds when they get a treat*  
  
Cathy: 12 Teen admissions, please!  
  
Ticket Guy: $360.00, please! *cough*youguysarefreaks*cough*  
  
Heero (aims gun at Ticket Guy's head): What did you say?  
  
Ticket Guy: !..!..!..!!!!!umm... free on Happy Saturdays! That's today, I forgot!! So sorry, sir!  
  
Heero (puts gun away): That's better. I'm not going to pay money to be tortured  
  
*As everyone enters gate, they feel a strange tingling sensation*  
  
Trowa: !!!The He-*gets punched by unseen object*  
  
Trowa: ???  
  
Ticket Guy: You didn't see the sign on the way in? This is a swearing/violence free zone!  
  
Heero (deathglare to Duo): When we get out of here, I'm going to kill you  
  
Duo: *gulps*  
  
Wufei: INJSUTICE!!! I'M GOING TO BLOW OF YOUR F-*anti swearing device hits Wufei* head off with Nataku, Maxwell!!!  
  
Duo: *gulp*  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs: KILL DUO!!! *all have pitchforks and torches like a mob* KILL!!!  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAAH!!!! *runs away with H, T, W and Z chasing him*  
  
Hilde: Might as well enjoy the rest of the day. *looks at directory* Room of Happiness??? What kind of sh*A-SD(1) hits Hilde* park is this?  
  
(1) - Anti-Swearing Device - Knows all swear words, if someone starts to say one, it punches them, or depending on how many times they've tried to swear, stun them or kick them out of the park   
------------------  
Will Hilde join the mob? Will Duo escape? Will Sally and Dorothy talk? Will they escape the No Swearing/Violence Zone? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
My other fics:  
You're obsessed with a Mobile Suit When...  
Survivor: The Gundam Outback  
Attack of Dark DarkTemplarGuy! 


End file.
